


The Secret on Her Lips

by notherhappyending



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Femslash, Kissing, Love, Secrets, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Margaery says goodbye one last time to Sansa. General theme is how there are no fairytale endings in Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret on Her Lips

Despite all that she had been through, Sansa Stark was the picture of calm innocence as her frozen body lay upon the alter. 

When it was her turn to pay respect to the Northern girl, Margaery could not help touching her soft, sunset hair one last time. Even in death, she was touched by a ethereal light. Her soft raspberry lips pressed together holding in that one last secret that had kept her strong through the darkest of times. Margaery stroked her porcelain cheek, knowing that she held the other half of this heart-shaped truth. 

Leaning down, Margaery placed her mouth on Sansa’s as if to breathe life back into her delicate body. But this was no fairytale and true love was nothing more than a fiction created to keep little girls in line. 

Margaery gazed upon the fair maiden laid out one last time, frozen in the peak of her youth. Then, she picked up her skirts and left the shrine carrying the secret that she stole from Sansa’s lips.


End file.
